Doing the right thing?
by vikkiphantommoftheoperaaa
Summary: 1982, 1hour before operation rose... Gene decides to to give Alex one more chance to the tell the truth, will Alex try and explain the truth or will she lie to get her relationship back on tracks with Gene...
1. Doing the Right Thing

Hi, this is my very first story, so please review as it will help me to progress better. Thank you xx

I will accept any feedback weather it's good or bad, as it is my first time doing this and need to know if I'm doing it ok or not

Ashes to Ashes Series 2: if Alex didn't go to the operation and waited in her flat…

**Doing the right thing or not?**

"_Shall I go, I can't just stay here all, I have to stop him, and I have to get home to molly. Maybe if Gene doesn't see me I might be able to go and come back. That man makes me so angry, doesn't help that I have fallen for him and I can't stop myself from thinking about him, even after yesterday when he suspended me I couldn't help but think what he would be like to sleep with, to wake up in his big, strong arms and know that nothing can harm me. But that will never happened now that he thinks I'm corrupted over a stupid tape, I didn't even mean anything that I said on there anyway, if only he would listen and believe me!, maybe doing the right thing isn't a good idea anymore"_

**1 hour before the operation.**

"Right, you lot, I want everyone to be on their game, no one makes a mistake got it. I want you all to look out for drake an 'all if you see her arrest her and bring her back gobby bony arse back to the station where she will have a lovely little chat with the gene genie, right now mush I want this done and dusted before tea-time"

Gene watches as everyone leaves to get into their positions, while on his own he thinks about Alex and how she could do this to him, if only she knew how much she meant to him.

_Why bolls, why would ya do this to me, I've done everything for you and throw it all back in my face, I really thought that you and I were getting somewhere, what a fucking mistake that was. Maybe just maybe if I talk to her now she might tell me the truth…or just another pact of lies. From the future my arse is she from the bloody future, just shows how much of a fruitcake you really are drake. _

" one last chance to tell me the truth , if not I'll just tell her to piss off from where she came from" Gene finishes his whisky, grabs his coat and gun, and walks out of the station to drakes flat, to give her one more chance to explain.

_For god-sake can't believe I'm doing this, shouldn't even be here, right bolls you have one more chance to just tell me the truth, bloody hell can't be that hard for a bird to tell the truth can it? Come on open the bloody door, I gotta get going to catch these bastards before it's too late… maybe I should come back after._

Turning his back to her door, he walks down the hallway and to the steps when he hears her voice "Gene?"

**Standing there, I look up at the wall, just hearing her voice makes me go bloody weak at the knees. God this woman has a bigger effect on me than I realised.**

"Guv what are you doing here, you're supposed to me catching those bent bastards called coppers, or have you come to kill me like you said you would!" _please don't tell me you meant what you said _

**The only reply Alex got was the sound of a sigh…**

_Bloody hell! She didn't think I actually meant it. Bolls I wouldn't touch one hair on your head luv._

**Gene turned around to face Alex "**You actually think I would shoot you, I didn't mean it Alex, how many times have I saved your arse bolls, loads of times, I have been scared shit of the feeling of you dying"

**Looking right into her eyes, I saw the sadness in her eyes, the upset that I had caused, Christ I'm such a dick**

" You know, when I heard that tape, I felt my heart sink to the floor like it had been crushed on and thrown back in my face, you know I had Chris betraying me, But not you bolls, you and me, were unbreakable, I came to give you one last chance to tell me the truth, you either tell me and we can talk about this later or you can lie and I'll get your transferred" ** Bloody hell Bolly why don't you just tell me the truth, that's all I want, doesn't help that you giving me an hard on since your bare faced and only got a towel on!**

**Looking at Gene, made me realise what I have chucked away, oh gene you mean so much to me, maybe I am never going to get home.**_ Think Alex Think, do you tell him the truth again or just make up some lies to get back on track with him…_

"You said that I never speak to my daughter gene"_ here come the lies_. "I can't see her Gene, my ... My daughter died 6 years ago, that's why I can't bloody see her Gene because she's DEAD!" **screaming at him from the top of my lungs, I can see him watching my every move, but in his eyes I can see guilt, knowing that what he said yesterday was wrong. **"Now do you see why I can't contact her"_ Don't cry Alex, now is not the time to start crying. "_As for the tape, okay I said some things about you, but if you listened to it a bit more you would come to the positive things, I'm sorry for what I said on the tape, but you're in the wrong Gene and you know you are"

_SHIT!, what have I done, oh bloody hell don't start crying, think Genie boy think, maybe I should come back after and talk to her alone instead of in the corridor…_

**Radio comes into life** "Guv? Guv, were are ya, were waiting 'ere"

"I'm coming, look urm I'll urm come back later, and we can talk this over and start fresh"** walking up to Alex gene gives her a hug and whispers softly in her ear.** "I'm sorry"** and with that he's gone… **

**That's chapter 1 done, the next chapter will be longer I promise x, please review: D**


	2. Operation Rose

Hello, thank you for the reviews it meant a lot, here is chapter 2, I'm sorry it's a bit late, I have been too busy with school, and of course that is more important… anyway here is chapter 2 enjoy and as always I would like to have some reviews x

**Operation Rose**

As Gene walked away from her, it felt like something inside had just left him with a hole, running towards the station as he knows that he has to do this job, quickly running he gets into his car and drives off towards the big event…

However, back at Alex's flat…

" _Great Alex, great, how are you going to lie through everything you said last night… cannot believe I told Gene that my daughter is dead, oh god what have I done?"_

"**11** o'clock, Operation rose has begun" sighing loudly, opens a bottle of house rubbish and waits for Gene to come back…

Operation Rose

"_Guv there redirecting the bricks, Drake was right it's King Douglas Lane"_

Oh shit, for god sake why does the woman always bloody right, know her she's properly listening to it on the radio laughing her ass off.

"Bastard_, bastard!"_ Slamming down on his steering wheel, he's speeds towards Kind Douglas Lane, arriving at Street he notices ray and the boys running towards them, and Chris pushing Carnegie in the way of the Quattro.

"Carnegie, you've just been Quattroed! "

Switching the engine off, picking him up like he is a piece of shit, then chucking him down again, looking around Gene sees his team kicking the crap out of Carnegie's team and arresting them, but in the corner of his eye he sees Boris Johnson running away, running like never before he catches up with him, but is held at gun point by Boris and of course Jennete.

"Well bloody well, should have known you would be involved, do' you know what I have a funny feeling you're the one behind breaking up me and Drakes friendship!"

"Who… you mean the woman who is so full of herself, the woman who doesn't give a shit about you, the woman who you suspended, threatened to kill and the said that she didn't have a daughter, what was her name again.. Oh yeah Alex fucking drake perfect little bitch"

Pointing the gun at Gene, a gunshot goes off in the distance.

Looking up towards where the gunshot went off, they see a pair of heels…

"I don't think I'm perfect Jennete. You made Gene hate me, you ruined our friendship, and you have ruined everything!"

_Seeing her there really did piss me off, I told her to stay away, but then again she did just say my arse from being shot, maybe later I might repay her… but in the gene genie style_

Snapped out of his thoughts…..

"What about your daughter Alex, she needs a mother Alex and if you're not there for her, who's going be by her side" now pointing his gun straight at Alex.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER, SHE IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT IN THIS WORLD, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT BORIS, I WILL GET BACK TO HER JUST YOU WAIT!" And with that Gene has picked up his gun and shot Boris straight in the back.

"Take that you fat bastard" Walking over to Alex

"I thought I told you to stay home bolls, you always gott'a disobey me don't ya'"

"Oh is that the thanks I get for saving your arse, I do everything for you, does it really matter to you so much that I'm here" _For god sake does the man even give a shit about me_

"Right… yes… well... urm... thanks for saving my ass, but you still shouldn't be here and you that drake"

"FOR GOD SAKE IS THAT THE ONLY THING THAT YOU CARE ABOUT" Storming off, Alex walks back home, tears streaming down her face. Leaving Gene standing there like an idiot. He sees Ray running towards him...

"Guv… Guv..." out of breath "I just saw drake, Guv Do you 'know what happened to her" Getting Gene's attention. "What do 'ya mean, what happened to her,"

"It's just that I saw her walking back in tears that's all"

"WHAT!" Making his sergeant jump out of his skin. Gene starts to run off to find Alex.

"Guv… Guv where ya going" trying to catch up with his DCI

"I'm going to go find miss tearful knickers, and you are going to get all those scummy bastards back to the station"

Running after her was more challenging than he first thought…

_Bloody hell can't believe I'm doing this, running after a bit of skirt just because she's upset. What if it's my fault, the reason why she's upset, maybe I should leave it, give her time to calm down… yeah that's a good idea._

Running back towards the Quattro, Ray has all the coppers in the van, ready to take back to Fenchurch east and dump in their cells.

Getting into the Quattro, he drove back to CID and went straight to Alex's flat.

Back at the station…

"Ray, fancy a pint tonight" Come on Ray please say yes, I'm dying for one and shazza isn't coming back till 7pm.

"Nah… sorry mate, got a date with this bird I met last week in that pub we went to, and you left because shazza wanted to go home" Sounding really pissed off

"Oh yeah well, I couldn't help that, I live with her don't I"

Tidying up a few bits of paperwork, CID was mostly empty apart from Ray, Chris and Bammo, all the other officers had gone home as it was the week off and they were all mostly going on holiday

"Right well I'm off mate see you after the holiday" Patting his mate on the shoulder and with that Chris left CID leaving Ray on his own"

_Great. Left on me own. Never mind got a date to get to, can't wait!_

Turning the lights off Ray left CID in darkness…

Back at Alex's flat

"_He's never cared about you Alex, for god sake woman pull yourself together, you are not in love with Gene, you do not love him, you do not want to start dating him. However, I just want to feel his lips on mine, his big arms holding me tight, not wanting to let go, to wake up to him in the morning after a night of full passion with full meaning behind it… But that's never going to happen Alex, let's face it; he wouldn't want to go out with some posh, clever, annoying woman who always moans about everything… Anyway, why am I thinking like this, I have to get back to Molly, she is the main priority, she's the one that needs me the most, not Gene, not CID only Molly." _

_Picking up the bottle of wine, pouring herself a large glass, she walks into her room_ and starts to get ready for bed, since it's now eleven o'clock at night. Taking off her boots, socks, top she slips into her night dress and lays on her bed while drinking her wine…. Of course. But then a knock on the door disrupts her thoughts.

"_Oh god if that is Gene I am" _Interrupted by the person at the door.

"Bolly I know you're in there, please open the Door, we still need to talk, and I'm not leaving until we have talked"

_Great. Just act casual Alex, make sure he doesn't know that you have been crying"_

Walking over to the door, she opens it to find Gene standing there is Blue Jeans, a shirt and some trainers.

"_Oh my god, he looks good in jeans. Stop it Alex now is not the time to be thinking about how sexy your DCI looks in casual clothing, I feel like shit now since I'm only in a night dress which only just goes past my thigh"_

Standing in the door way.

"_Bloody hell she looks gorgeous in that, Christ those legs led up to heaven. Stop it Gene, keep thinking like that and I will be very embarrassed."_

"Am I aloud to come in then"?

"Err yeah of course" she let Gene stride past her into the living room, noticing that he has a bottle of wine with him.

"I… urm… brought this to… urm cheer you up". Shifting slightly because of nerves

"_What does he mean by cheering me up, oh god he doesn't know that I have been crying does he, I suppose it didn't help that I got teary in front of him early today."_

"Thank you, so… do you want to talk about it then, I'm guessing that's why you're here". _ "Oh for god sake why I am so nervous, properly because I am going to make up a load of lies just to get my Gene Genie back… Wait a minute since when did I call him MY Gene Genie, oh god Alex you really have fallen for him._

"All I want Alex is for you to tell me the truth, that's it, I ain't asking you to write a bloody essay for me, it ain't hard to tell the truth".

"Okay on one condition"

"What?"

"You don't get angry, and I get my warrant card back". Looking at him with pleading eyes

"_Don't fall for it Genie boy, doesn't help that you have already fallen in love with her for Christ sake"_

"Okay". Pulling her warrant card out from his ass pocket on his jeans and handing it to her

"Thank you, right now I shall begin…

**There's Chapter 2, I hope you like reading it, took me ages to write since I cannot write it every night due to coursework… please review thank you xxxxx**

**Chapter 3 shall be posted within a few days**


	3. Believe me or not

**Hi thank you for the reviews; sorry that it's a bit late, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter…**

**I do not own ashes to ashes or the BBC; I just do this for fun.**

**Please review, thank you Vikki xxxxx**

**Believe me or not**

_Okay. Alex you're going to have to lie to him, there is no way that I can tell him the truth again, I can't lose Gene, not now, I need him, I want him… I love him._

"Okay I want you to listen to every single word I say, I don't want you to butt in either". Watching as Gene knows his head.

"What I told you was a lie, about me being from the future, I don't know why I made that up, I was just too scared to tell you what really happened and why I had to make the stupid shitty tape. That Boris bloke told me too meet up with him, ages ago, he said that I had to do things that I didn't want to do, like making that tape about you, and that if you ever found out I was too tell you that I was from the future and to say that I had been shot, and I was in a coma, I didn't want to do it Gene but he said that if I didn't he would kill you, and o couldn't let that happen, I didn't want anything to happen to you, because you mean so much to me, but later that evening I found out that instead he burnt the only picture I had of my daughter, the only picture I had of her before she died. "

Standing there, looking at her, made me feel like shite. Knowing that she done all that just to save me life, bloody I feel bad now._ Oh no bolls please don't start crying._

"Bolls, come 'on luv, don't cry" Gene said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I just miss her so much Gene, I'd do anything to bring her back, she was the only person that ever loved me you know that"

"Oh come on, Bolls, you know very well that all of CID love ya, were always there for ya, you know that" Walking over to comfort her, he put his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt.

"I know I just wish I had someone special… you know, like someone who is there for me, when I crumble and cry in my sleep and" being interrupted by Gene

"Wait a minute, you never told me you cry in your sleep, Jesus Christ bolls, why didn't ya' say anything to me", Stroking her back with his hands.

" I haven't cried in my sleep since last night when we had that argument, it just really upset me because I can't lose you Gene, because I think that you're the only one in this world who is there for me and protects me and if you're not there then who's going to be there for me". Lifting her head to meeting Gene's Blue eyes.

"Bolls". Stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You are never going to lose me, I ain't going anywhere, and yesterday is in the past, right. So now that you have told me the truth I am going to take you out for dinner… now so get your knickers, I'll wait for you downstairs." And with that he left but not before he kissed her on her cheek, leaving her flushed again.

"_Great. Think Alex. OH I don't know what to wear, maybe that red dress that I brought last week, hmm but will he like it thought"_

Running into the shower, she quickly put of her favourtie perfume, and put on her red tight dress which comes to about her thigh. Slipping on her black stiletto shoes, she left her flat walked out onto the street to see Gene standing there in a tux. _"Oh my god he looks sexy, my god Alex what is wrong with your mind, all you can think about is ripping that tux off him and getting him into bed"._

Watching her walking towards him, made him realise what it would had been throwing away. _"Fuck me; she looks amazing, bloody hell why did she have to wear red! Noticing the dress was the first thing he saw, the red strapless material cling to her body in all the right place, smoothly placed on her thighs, were her toned legs what go on forever and match with a pair of killer heels."_

"You … urm… look nice" Gene said very nervously.

"Thank you, you look sexy in a tux by the way" Alex said, looking Gene up and down, she watched as he gulped.

"Right… anyway shall we get going since its now 12:30 in the morning". Walking over to the Quattro, opening the door for her.

"Hang on, Gene nothing will be open will it." Asking Gene as she got into the car

"Bolls who said anything about me taking you to a restaurant, you are coming to my house as I am going to cook dinner for you". Gene said as he pulled away from the curb.

"_WOW, this will be your first time to Gene's house Alex, be nice"._

15minuties later, they pull up by a Victorian house, switching off the engine, Gene opens the door for Alex , locks the car and walks up to his front door, opening it he lets Alex in and takes her coat.

"Make yourself at home; dinner will be about 1hr or so". Gene shouted to Alex as she was wandering in his hallway.

Alex then starts to explore his house, wandering into his living room, she expects to see it all messy, fags everywhere, but she was mistaken, the front room was tidy, everything was in place, it look very warming, brown leather sofa's with pine wooden flooring, what really done it for Alex was the fireplace, onto was a load of pictures in frames. Walking over to it she picks up the first picture she laid eyes on, dated back in 1976. Sam's wedding day._ "He must really miss him"._ Looking at all the other pictures she notices one picture that has been cut, like he cut out other people, looking at it more carefully she notices that the woman in the picture is her. Picking it up she remembers the day it was took…

"_Luigi I am not having a sodding photo taken, I look like a twat in photos anyway"._ (It was Christmas eve 1981 and the team where in luigi's celebrating Christmas)

"_Mister Hunt please it would be nice to have all the team together for a photo"._

"_Ok fine, but I don't want a sodding copy sent to me". Huffing he stood next to Alex with his arm around her waist and smiled…_

Seeing this picture of her and Gene made her smile. She put it back and went to explore the upstairs.

She walked up the stairs and the first room she came to was Gene's bedroom, wanting to take a look into the manc lion's den, she peeped in, noticing how all that was in there was a double bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table with all his aftershave on top. It was surprizing clean in here, in the wardrobe was all his suits hung up neatly, with his boots underneath, and some plain t-shirts, shirts were also hung up along with jeans. She noticed another framed picture on his bedside table, it was a picture of a women in her 40's with two little boys stood next to her, Alex knew who one little boy was, it was Gene but she didn't have a clue who the other one was, maybe it was a friend, she knew that the woman was his mother.

"That's my brother, who's stood next to me" Jumping out of her skin, she looked again and saw the similarities between the two.

"I never knew you had a brother"

"Yeah, but he died when I was 22, overdosed on drugs, tried to get him clean but he wouldn't listen to me, anyway food is ready, ". Alex placed the photo back and went down stairs to find Gene serving the food up.

"So we are now eating tea at 1am in the morning," Alex said as she sat herself down.

"Oh shut up woman, it's a sorry dinner, for what I said yesterday". Gene replied as he put the food onto the table.

"Right what do ya want then"…

THE END

Sorry about this chapter I got really stuck, so for the next chapter I was wandering if you can give me some ideas as I am really stuck, hope you like it. X


	4. Dinner, Laughter and love

Hello, first of all I would like to thank sailormoon1982 for the amazing ideas; I shall be using them to help make my chapter 4 of my first story, thank you for all the reviews so far.

**Dinner, Laughter and Love **

20minitues later, Gene and Alex, filled the dining room with laughter, the dinner was a lasagne with Gene's homemade garlic bread. At first they were both too nervous to speak to each other, not knowing what they were going to say, but later on the decided where laughing at when everyone tricked ray saying that he ate a battered penis.

"Oh god that was so funny, the look on his face… bless him, you know he really thought that he ate a penis, you shouldn't take the piss out of him" Alex said, while taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah well, bit of fun". Gene replied, as he started to tidy up and put the plates in the sink. "Wash them tomorrow".

Walking back to Alex, he realizes that it was now 2pm, and it was getting really late, and he and Alex have work tomorrow. The only problem is that he didn't want Alex to leave.

"Right… think I better get you home then" Gene said, walking to the hallway, picking up Alex's coat, he turned around seeing her standing there with a sad face.

"Bolls… what's up"? Looking concerned he put her coat on the table and stood in front of her, which is when he noticed a tear escaping her eye.

"Bolls, come 'on sweetheart what's wrong". Gene asked while wiping a tear from her eye

"It's just that… well…. I … urm… I don't want to go home Gene, I want to stay here with you". Alex replied, lifting her head to meet his stealing blue eyes.

"What… you mean stay here for the night… but I don't have a clue where you would sleep thought…" Gene was cut off, but Alex claiming his lips.

Moving his hands round her back, he brought her closer to him, one hand moving to her waist, the other moving up her back. Moaning in her mouth as he let her slip her tongue, granting him access.

The kiss deepened, and Alex's hands were in Gene's hair, pulling him closer, so close that there wasn't even a cap. After a couple of minutes. They both pulled apart.

"Wow". Was all Gene could say? "You know I have wanted that since I laid eyes on you bolls".

"Gene, I want you, and I going to have you". Alex replied, while grabbing his tie, she dragged him up to his room, and shut the door behind them. The kissing started again only this time is was more serious, with more meaning in it.

"Mm Gene". Moaning as his tongue brushed against her lips, she granted him access, and their tongues duelled, with passion and full meaning behind it. Stepping out of her shoes, she started undressing Gene, she slid his jacket off and threw it somewhere in the bedroom, she then started on his shirt, slowly undoing his buttons, and un-tucking it at the same time. While Alex was doing this Gene had other things he wanted to do before he started undressing Alex, kissing and licking, he started on her neck, hearing her moan made him continue even more knowing that he is giving her pleasure and that she is enjoying. Feeling Alex undressing him, he decides to tease her before he undresses her. After un-tucking his shirt, Alex was just about to make work of his trousers until, she felt him grab her hands to stop her.

"Not to fast Bolls, the speed you're going will be finished in 15 minutes." Gene said, placing her hands by her sides, he moved her to the edge of his bed, and started to undress Alex. UN zipping the back of her red dress, his hands started to shake. Carefully he zipped it down and peeled the dress off her shoulders letting it fall in a heap on the floor. He stood there looking at Alex, seeing how beautiful she looks, and standing there in black lacy underwear, stockings and suspenders.

"Gene?" She looked at him, and he grabbed her, and laid her down on the bed, his hands moving up her long, tanned legs, savouring every moment, he unclipped her suspenders and rolled her stockings down her slendering legs. Alex finally got her hands on Gene's trousers, UN clipping the belt she took it off, un- zipped his trousers, pushed them down his legs, leaving him in only plain white boxers. Gene started kissing her down her chest, making Alex moan in pleasure, going down further, he stopped and made quick work of her brad, flinging it to one side; he kissed around her perfect breasts, before taking her left nipple in his mouth.

"OHHH god Gene that's good, don't stop hmm". Grabbing a handful of his hair forcing him to keep sucking and nipping at her breast. Moving to the right breast, Gene uses his thumb and finger to pinch her left nipple, while licking her right nipple at the same time.

"Hmm bolly have I ever told you that you taste nice"? Gene told Alex while he moved down lower to her stomach, easing off her black lacy knickers, gene pushed 1 finger into her warm, slick heat.

"Oh god, gene more… I want you". Begging him to stop teasing her.

He slipped another finger in and began pumping, he could feel her getting wetter by the minute, the next thing Gene feels is warm soft hands, pushing down his boxers, showing a very erect penis, just waiting to be touched. Alex ran her hands down his length making him moan in appreciation. Withdrawing his fingers, he drew himself up to his knees, edged her knees and legs apart and entered her slowly; both moaning in pleasure knowing that what they have waited for has finally come.

"Oh…. Gene, oh god, don't stop... "Moaning like never before as Gene sped up and started going deeper.

"Uh... Bolly, you beautiful… bloody hell bolls". Gene could feel himself getting to his climax.

"Gene... Gene I'm going to… come…. OH GOD GENE!" Alex screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she reached her climax.

"Uh BOLLY… fuck I'm going to come, urhh BOLLY!" Gene screamed her name as he poured into her, leaving them both out of breath and sweaty.

Slipping out of her, Gene rolled to one side took the condom off and chucked it into the bin, turning around he sees Alex already underneath the duvet, slipping in next to her, he puts his arm up, and lets her snuggle into his chest, with one hand on her bare back and the other entwined with hers, locking the fingers together.

"Gene, I don't want this to be a one night stand, I want to have a relationship with you". Staring into his big blue eyes.

"Do 'you know what so do I, but I don't want CID to know about us just yet, since it is very early days". Kissing the top of her head.

"Hmm". Snuggling into his chest, Alex felt her drifting off to sleep…

Gene laid there for a few more seconds, thinking about how lucky he is to have a woman like Alex, lying in his bed, cuddled up to him.

_Just admit it Gene, you are now 100% in love with her._

And from that moment on he knew that whatever shit was thrown at them, he would always be there for Alex. Always.

THE END

**That's chapter 4 done, please r&r, update soon, I hope you enjoy it x**


	5. Comfort, hurt and dishonesty

Hello, sorry the update took long, school work to do, anyway thank you for the reviews much appreciated, the chapters will start getting darker from now on. I do this for fun; I do not own ashes to ashes or any of the characters. Please enjoy. X

**Comfort, hurt and Dis-honesty.**

It's the morning after Gene and Alex's night of passion, the sun was just starting to rise, peeking its bright light through Gene's curtains, filling the room with a golden warm presence. Moving her arm, Alex woke up next to Gene, with one hand on his chest and the other on his waist, hearing his heart beat against her cheek, the rising and falling of his chest. She moved closer to him, feeling his arm wrap around the bottom of her back pulling her closer.

Nearly on top of Gene, Alex takes a glance at the clock, noticing that it is 8:30am and that they have to be in work by 9am. Quickly removing herself from Gene limbs. Trying to wake him up.

"Gene". No reply

"Gene?" The only response she got was a grunt.

"GENE!" Throwing a pillow at his face. He caught it in his hand.

"What, I was having a nice dream then, which involved you and a bottle of baby oil". Gene said, obviously not happy that she had woken him up away from his dream.

"Gene. We have 30 minutes to get to work, as it is now 8:30, so get your ass up, get in the shower and get us to work please". Alex snapped back as she removed herself from the warm bed, and went into the shower.

Gene, slowly got out of his bed, picking up his boxers, he stomped down stairs and made him and Alex some breakfast. Sitting down on the kitchen chair, he thinks back to last night's passion with Alex. The way she just moulded perfectly around his body, he sweet soft lips kissing his, he thought he was in heaven last night, he had waited for that night for so long, and it finally came, but he never imagined it being so bloody amazing. The temptation was too much to just go in that shower and do it all over again, but Gene was worried that Alex really didn't like him like that, and that was what was breaking his heart, because( although he would never say it out load) he was fully in love with her.

"Gene, hurry up, if were both late, people in CID will start talking". Alex stomped down stairs, and ate the breakfast the Gene had left for her. After eating it, Alex was about to turn and leave when Gene grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around and asked her the one question he has been dying to know that answer for.

"Bolly, do you want me and you to… you know… be together like… a relationship". Alex could tell Gene was nervous, so to help build his confidence she kissed him full on the lips.

"Gene I want this, I want you, no-one else but you". Giving him one last kiss. "Now hurry up was going to be seriously late".

Leaving Gene standing there with the biggest smile he has ever had. Quickly getting dressed, he grabbed his car keys and sped towards CID before they were late.

Arriving into CID, Alex got a bit nervous as she didn't know how they're going to react as both there senior officers are late and are walking into work together.

"Urm. Gene, aren't they going to be a little bit suspicious, since were both late and arriving together". Alex told Gene standing there looking very nervous, like she was going to see a head teacher. Gene grabbed her arm pulling her into an empty corridor.

"Bolls, there not going to say anything, al 'right, so stop bloody worrying and get your arse into CID".Gene replied, walking off into the direction of CID. Alex thought to her.

"_Yeah it's alright for you Gene, you have got the team's respect, but I haven't, there already think that I was a hooker and that I properly get my knickers off every day, you don't understand what it's like to be in my position"._

Shaking her thoughts away from her head, she starts heading towards CID and braces herself for the oncoming questions. Opening the door. It was silent, she wasn't expecting this, sitting down quickly she quickly realised why it was quiet.

" Right we have a kidnapping on our hands, some bastard decided to kidnap a 12 year old girl this morning as she walked along a street, we have a woman in her mid-40's who witnessed this kidnapping and is currently being interviewed, I want everyone working on this case until we find that girl GOT IT!". Shouting he retreated back to his office slamming the door.

"Why would someone want to kidnap a little girl for?" Shaz asked to anyone who was listening. Alex looked around at how CID was so keen to find the girl who had been kidnapped. Alex's head shot up as the woman who was questioned walk in with viv next to her. The woman in question had black long greasy hair, down to her shoulders, really bad skin, didn't help she was smoking a fag, bags under her eyes, she looked awful.

"Like I said, the girl was about 5ft 4, she had brown hair like a mousey colour in a ponytail and was wearing her school uniform, that's all I saw, I'm sorry". The woman looked around and the stopped to stare at Alex.

"You". Pointing her yellow stained finger at Alex. "She showed me a picture of you, saying that she was looking for her mum, and then showed me a picture of you". Alex gasped.

"_It can't be Molly, she can't be here. Oh my god, I told Gene that she was dead how am I going to get past this lie, oh god I hope it isn't Molly._

"Right Mrs lady woman you can go now, thank you for your pathetic excuse called witness statement since there's nothing bloody on here". Gene slammed the statement on Alex's desk.

"It's coz I can't write". The woman shouted back and then left CID. Everyone was now looking at Alex; she knew that any minute now they will be asking questions about the girl who has been kidnapped to her.

"Ma'am what if it is your daughter that has been kidnapped". Shaz quickly walked over to her close friend and gave her a hug. UN aware that the guv had heard every single word.

"Granger you stupid plonk, drake's daughter is… is urm… bloody hell don't know whether I should say it. Well just take me advice on this it ain't drakes daughter I know that.

"Yeah but It might be Guv". Shaz replied regretting that she didn't.

"Right, you really want 'to know why it isn't drakes, then step into my office and I shall tell you, since you haven't got the message into your thick Essex skull". Gene shouted back and pushed Shaz into his office.

"Right Shaz I don't want the whole of CID to know, but the reason that it cannot be Alex's daughter is because Drakes daughter died, don't know when but all I know is that she died". Gene told Shaz in a sensitive voice.

"Oh my god". Shaz replied with tears in her eyes.

"Alright granger no need to get the crocodile tears on, go on get back to work". Gene opened his office door, to let Shaz out. Shaz walked back to her desk, but couldn't help but look at Alex, just thinking about what pain and misery she has been through, Shaz felt truly sorry for Alex as she now knew that Alex had no family what so ever in this world, she was all alone. Pacing in his office, Gene couldn't understand why the girl who was kidnapped would want to find Alex for, there was only one thing for it, and he had to ask Alex if she knew this girl.

"DI Bolly knickers, my office please". Watching as she raised from her chair, she walked over to his office door, squeezed past him, making their bodies rub against each other which sent electric shocks through both their bodies. As she took a seat on the spare chair, Gene closed all the blinds and locked the door, making CID think that they were up to something naughty.

"You do release that CID are going to think that you're shagging me on your desk". Alex told Gene.

"Meh, Let them talk". He sat down and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"What". Alex asked inconnectly.

"The girl that was kidnapped, she was asking people if they had seen you anywhere, saying that you're her mum". Gene asked.

"What are you trying to ask me?" Alex replied not liking the way this conversation was going.

"What I'm trying to say Alex is what if your daughter isn't dead?" Gene replied, leaving a shocked and stunned Alex in the chair.

R&R, please, hope you enjoy it, sorry for the wait, I shall be getting a bit darker now, and also I might be starting another story but not too sure at the moment, anyway hope you like it :D X Chapter 6 shall be posted within a few days.


	6. Please help me

Hello, sorry about the delay, this chapter will be very long as I'm hoping to finish this story but Easter, hope you enjoy this chapter X

**Please help me**

Silence. Floated around the air of Gene's office, Gene staring at Alex, Alex not even meeting his eyes, to scared of what he might say or do.

_Shit Alex. What are you going to do now, you can't talk your way around this lie, oh my god he is going to hate me so much for lying, but if I told him the truth again, he won't believe me so what's the point. Alex, you have to think, what if you say that you thought she was dead, and then say that she had no idea that she was even in London, let alone alive._

"Guv?" Alex calmly asks, since Gene has been staring at her for the last 10 minutes and it was starting to scare her.

"She's not dead is she?" Gene asks her calmly, but with hurt in his voice.

"I thought she was". Being cut off mid-sentence by Gene

" You knew that she wasn't dead, you knew, bloody hell Alex you still didn't tell me the fucking truth, I asked to tell me the truth and you lied to me. AGAIN. I thought after last night me and you were going to finally get somewhere, I thought to myself, thinking that I was the luckiest bastard every last night, but now I feel like you have tattooed sucker on my forehead". Gene left his office, got into his car and drove away, without giving Alex time to explain.

Driving around London was the only thing he was doing._ Why, why bolly, why the fuck would you lie again, there must be a reason why she lied about her daughter being dead. Doesn't help I slept with her last night, bloody hell I feel like a proper first class twat._

Driving around the streets of London, Gene spotted something in the distance of a street, driving up to the street, he got out and walked over towards the mysterious object, getting closer he notices that it is a girl coat with a picture next to it. Examine the picture Gene saw a little girl with a birthday cake, with a woman stood next to her smiling giving her a kiss. Only to realise that the woman in the picture was his DI. Picking it up, he put it into his pocket, and carried the coat away from the area and took it to forensics.

Arriving back to CID, Gene walked through the corridors, his feet echoing around the walls, walking past the interviews he notices Alex sat on a chair in the interview.

"Why are you in here, don't you have work to be getting on with DI Drake!" Gene shouted at Alex with hurt in his voice. He walked over to her a placed the picture on the table. He watched as Alex picked it up, and after a few seconds she was in tears. Again.

"Oh… my… god, that's moll…molly". Noticing her reaction, made Gene feel a little bit guilty, it made him realise how much her daughter meant to her.

Gene went to give Alex a hug, pushing him off her.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF GENE, I HATE YOU, ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS TOLD ME THAT IM A LIAR AND THAT I MAKE EVERY MAN I WITH FEEL LIKE SHIT". Alex shouted at Gene, storming out of station and across to her flat.

As soon as she got to her flat, she took her shoes off, and went to bed crying, holding the picture close to her heart.

"Molly, where are you". Alex said to an empty room, she cried herself to sleep.

**Somewhere in London?**

Damp, cold and smelly, it was so dark in here, She thought she was going mad, one minute she was walking to school the next she woke up her, in this strange world, only to realise that its 1982/3. All she had on her was her uniform, which didn't even look nothing like her uniform in 2008 and a picture of her elevnth birthday with her mum next to her. All she can remember was asking a middle-aged woman where her mum was, then she was hit and everything went black.

"Erg… Mum… MUM, what the…" The lights flicked on and she looked around, she was in a small room with only a little window which had been covered up by wood. Looking around more she saw a plate of food, which looked like it was poisoned. Not knowing what to do, Molly tried to get up, however failing as she was cuffed to the wall.

"HELLLOOOOO". Molly screamed at the top of her voice begging for someone to hear her.

"Somebody help me, please, I've been kidnapped!" Molly screamed as loud as she could, but all she heard was the sound of complete silence.

It was then the footsteps came, she listened, they were coming closer and closer towards the door that was opposite to her. Keeping silent she heard the door open, and a man wearing a mask walked in.

"Hello Molly, I see you have woken up, I had some food made for you, and I see you did not want it". SLAP! He slapped molly's face hard leaving her huge red mark on her left cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME, YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU OR YOUR MOTHER WILL HAVE TO SUFFER THE CONSQUENCES". Before leaving he kicked Molly in the stomach and left, leaving a very hurt and upset molly crying in an empty room.

**On the other side of London**

Knock! Before even getting to the door Alex knew who it was.

"BOLLY OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR OR I'LL BREAK THE SODDING THING DOWN!" Alex opened the door and she was met with a very angry Gene Hunt. He walked right past her, and asked her the question she had been dreading.

"Is your daughter dead?" Gene asked in straight blunt voice, not giving a shit that he was properly hurting her feelings.

" No, she's not, I thought she was because her father would never let me see her and told me that she had died, he refused to let me go to her funeral. I have always thought that she was dead". Alex answered gene's question._ Oh good going Alex you just had to lie again._

"You swear on your own life that you're telling me the truth". Gene replied looking and sounding really hurt.

"Yes I am, anyway why are you so bothered about knowing the truth or not?" Alex asked Gene, looking at him, she watched as he raised his head so that his eyes meet her's.

"I wanted to know the truth because… because I'm… I'm in love with you Alex", looking straight into her eyes, making sure she knows that he means it. Alex kept looking at him, not believing what he had just told her.

"How could you be in love with me Gene, all you have done is called me a liar, so don't think that imp falling for the "oh Alex please forgive, as I'm in love with" because guess what Gene it isn't happening". Alex opened her front door, to let gene out only to discover a pile of photos on the floor, picking them up, she drops them straight away, falling to the floor in tears. Gene walked over to where Alex had dropped the photos, picking them up, he knew instantly why she dropped them, and they were pictures of her daughter covered in blood with bruises and burns on her body.

"Bolly, bolly come one, get up". Picking Alex up from the floor, he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to bed. Placing her into her bed he placed the duvet on her.

"Gene don't leave me on my own please, I need someone to hug… please". Alex looked at Gene with sadness in her eyes.

Giving into her looks he slowly took his clothes off, and got into bed with Alex, letting her cuddle into his chest, he felt tears hitting his chest, pulling her into a closer embrace, he whispered something into her ear which made her smile.

"I love you Alex, always have and always will". He felt her smile on his body.

"Gene, promise me something".

"What".

"That no matter what happens you'll help me find Molly". Alex looked up to him, her eyes still filled with tears. Stroking her cheek, Gene kissed her lightly on the lips.

" Bolly I will always be here for you, I know you need to be back with you daughter, even if it means they kill me, if it meant you would be reunited with your daughter I would do it". Kissing her one last time they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

During the night the phone began to ring.

"Who the bloody hell is calling you at this time". Gene moaned as he was woken up from his dream.

"Hello"

"Hello Alex, I've got someone here who wants to say hello to you"…

"MUM!" Molly said through the phone.

"Oh my god, Molly, molly where are you sweetheart, are you alright". Alex shot right out of bed and listened to her daughter's voice, she felt Gene come up behind her, giving her reassurance that he was there for her.

"Mum… you have to help… me… me, they have me locked in a room and its cold, oh mum I'm so hungry". Hearing her daughter cry, made Alex break down in tears. Gene took the phone off her to let her cry.

"Molly, its Gene hunt here, I'm your mum's boss, try and describe where you are luv". Giving Alex a hug, letting her tears run down his chest.

"I don't know, it's dark, damp, cold, and near a river, I can hear water flowing and…" Molly being cut off.

"Molly!" Gene shouted down the phone only to hear the screams of an 11 year old girl.

" Nooo get off me, mum help me… NOOOOOOO". Molly screaming down the phone, as Gene went to reply the only sound he got was the sound that the phone makes when the line has been cut.

"OH Gene, that's my little girl, oh my god I have to find her, I don't want her to be hurt". Sobbing in gene's arms, he rocked her gently until she fell asleep.

That's that chapter done, there will be GALEX in the next chapter, please read and review update will be on soon X


	7. Decisions

Hello, sorry I have took so long to update, thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy X

**Decisions**

That night Alex never slept, all she could think about was molly. Detangling herself from Gene, who was fast asleep next to her, Alex walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot chocolate, waiting for the kettle to boil she heard a noise in the bedroom, walking over to the doorway she saw Gene tossing around in his sleep, walking over to him she sat on the bed and smoothed his hair down, his eyes flew open, making Alex jump out of her skin.

"You trying to feel me up Bolls, I'd rather you done it when I'm awake". Gene said getting up slowly.

"No, Gene you don't have to worry, I'm making a drink do you want one". Alex asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen leaving Gene on his own in the bedroom. While making the hot chocolate she felt Gene come up behind her giving her one of the best cuddles she's ever had. Leaning back into his embrace.

"I'm sorry about your daughter Bolls; we will find her I promise you". Kissing her bare shoulder he sat down on the kitchen table and looked at Alex.

"Bolls you need to sleep, you haven't slept since that phone call which was 8 hours ago". Gene told Alex as she placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

"I can't, I just can't, I need to be back with her, I can't lose her Gene she's the only child I have". Alex replied sobbing quietly to her, making sure that Gene doesn't see her crying. Seeing her tense he walked over to her, placed her mug down and hugged her, letting her cry. Placing a kiss on her forehead he carried her back to bed, went to fetch her drink and when he came back she was fast asleep. Gene laid down next to her, drinking the hot chocolate Alex made him, sipping it he felt a body move towards his legs, noticing that Alex had wrapped herself around his legs. Sighing he slipped under the covers and held Alex as he fell asleep.

"Right you lot". The morning after the phone call. "I want the call traced within the hour, some bastard has kidnapped drake's daughter and I want to find out whom, right now mush!" Gene gave orders to the team and like rats the quickly got onto the job at hand. Gene went into his office picked up the picture of Alex and molly and pinned it on the evidence board. Turning around he noticed Alex wasn't at her desk, in worry Gene looked around the station until he found her at the top of the building looking over London.

"She's out there, somewhere gene, all alone, cold, hungry, I just want her back". Alex said knowing that Gene was behind her. Standing next to her he looked her in the eyes.

"Were going to find her Bolls, I won't let her down, I told her I would find her for you".

"I know you will Guv". Alex walked off back into CID. When the phone rang.

"Hello CID, how can I help". Replied Shaz as she picked it up.

"Hello". Still having no reply until.

"Mum". And with that reply she got Alex on the phone straight away with all of CID listening in on other phones.

"Molls, Molls where are you sweetheart". Alex said in a panicking voice.

"Mum, mum they want to meet up with you. Alone, I'll be there they said, but on one condition". Alex heard Molly almost crying down the phone.

"What molly, what is it?" Alex desperate to know what they want from her.

"They said, that they will give you I if you give them… give them Gene's body". Alex heard her daughter cry down the phone and then was cut off.

"Bloody hell, so they want my dead body in exchange for molly". Gene looked at Alex who was staring at the floor in tears.

"Bolls you have to, if it reunites you with your daughter then I'll do it". Everyone looking at their Guv, like he's gone mad.

"No hang on a minute guv, there has to be another way around this". Ray butted in, not liking the fact that they want his guv dead.

"Yeah I mean why you don't just fake dead, and when you do the switch a roo then will come down and arrest them". Everyone looking at Chris as it's properly his first and clever idea.

"It won't work". Said Alex in a tiny whisper.

"And why won't it work Miss Marple". Gene replied.

"Because they said they were going to check, didn't you hear them say it, they said and to make sure he's dead will shoot him in the head". Alex said through tears, and with that she walked out of CID and straight home.

Silence echo through CID, everyone not knowing what to say or do.

"Guv, you're not going to, you know do what the bloke said". Chris asked his Guv

"To be honest Chris if it meant that Alex can have her daughter back then I will do it". Gene replied in a very sutle voice.

"Yeah but, there must be another way". Ray butted in, clearly not liking that his Guv might just do it so that Alex can have her daughter back.

"I'm sorry to have to say this Guv, but isn't it a bit selfish, giving up your life for Alex to have her daughter back". Chris spoke what he thought obviously not thinking of the outcome of it, until he saw Gene hovering above him.

" Shall I tell you why Christopher that I am willing to give my life for Alex to have her daughter back, because I'm in love with her, and I told her last night that if I had to give up my life for her to have her daughter back I would". And with that Gene walked out of CID and across the road to Alex's flat, leaving CID in silence.

Walking to Alex's flat was horrible, not knowing what state she might be in. He reaches the top stairs of her flat and knocks gently on the door.

"Gene?" Alex said in a whisper, her make up down her face, and dressed in her pj's.

"Bolly, can I come in"?  
"Err, yeah of course Gene". Letting Gene walk into her flat, she shut the door and walked over to the cabinet and poured out two glasses of scotch for them both. Walking over towards the sofa she placed them down onto the coffee table and invited him to sit next to her, as he was still standing in the same place.

"Gene, I don't want you do give up your life for me to have my daughter back".

"Yeah but, bolls this could be your only chance to get her back you do know that don't you". Gene replied looking into her eyes, while taking a sip of his scotch.

"I know, but Molly isn't the only person I want in my life now Gene". Looking at him with love in her eyes.

"What 'a mean". Not getting what she was saying to him.

"I mean that I have fallen in love with someone, and I don't want him to leave me". Alex said looking at the coffee table, while going red.

"Oh…right well err, do I know him". Gene said, not happy that Alex was in love with someone else.

" Yes, you should do, he's 6ft tall, has blonde hair, blue eyes, wears cowboy boots for his work, he's a DCI and drives an Audi Quattro, so yes you do know him,". Watching as Gene's sad face turned into a happy face.

"You got me worried then". Cuddling Alex, lying on the sofa together, holding hands, and entwining fingers.

"Oh and by the way, CID knows that I love ya, because I told them I would do anything for you". Stroking Alex's cheek, she sat up and kissed Gene on the lips, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Hmm Gene, I want to show you my new bed". Taking his hand she lead Gene into her bedroom, shut the door and kissed him, only this time with passion and love behind it.

"Gene, I want you to make love to me". Alex looks at him with love and lust in her eyes.

"Bolls, I don't think I should, it's been a bad night, ok and I want to go home and sort things out ok". Giving her one last kiss, he took his coat and left her flat.

Sitting in his car, he watched as Alex turned her light off in her bedroom, wanting to go up there and stay with her was too much. Switching the car on, he drove back home, with Alex on his mind. He pulled up to his house and let himself in his house. Walking into the kitchen he felt that there was something wrong with his house, it felt very strange. Thump! Gene heard a noise coming from upstairs, taking his gun, he went to investigate, only to be hit on the head by a heavy object and knock out cold.

**CID NEXT MORNING**

"Where's the Guv". Alex asked to everyone since it was very unusual that Gene was late.

"Don't know ma'am, haven't heard from him since last night, and he hasn't called in to say he was going to be late either". Chris replied while lighting up his 5th cigarette.

"Well have you even tried ringing his number"? Alex told everyone to see if they were even worried about him, since what was said yesterday on the phone.

"Err, no ma'am, shall we phone him then". Chris asks.

"Well yes Chris". Alex replied not liking the fact it was now 11am and Gene was nowhere to be seen.

Chris rand gene's number but no one answered.

"He's not answering his phone ma'am, maybe he's on his way". Chris said, going back to rolling his fag.

It was then the phone rang through CID, and Shaz picked it up.

"Granger… Shaz get drake on the phone". Shaz her Gene's voice whispers like he was in pain. Shaz passed the phone to Alex.

"Guv. Guv where are you… are you alright". Alex said worried about Gene

"Bolls I'm sat opposite your little girl, with a shotgun tied to my head". Gene heard Alex gasp in horror

"Oh my god, Guv, can you tell were you are, oh my god is molly ok". Alex shaking knowing that they now have the two most important people in her life.

" Molly's fine, she's got bruises but that's it, look Bolls listen to me ok, they want to meet you at 12 o'clock on the dot tonight at London Bridge, me and molly will both be there, they want you to choose who lives and who dies basically". Hearing silence on the phone. "Bolly, I want you to know that if you choose molly over me, which you will, I want you to know that I won't be angry with you because I'm bloody well in love with you". Gene said with all his emotions in his words. "Oh and by the way, your Christmas present is on my bedside table if you want it". All Alex got as a reply was the sound of the phone dial.

The end of chapter 7

Please read and review, sorry about the wait, too much school work, hope you enjoy, the next chapter shall have a lot of Galex and of course molly as well.


	8. Revelling the truth

**Hello, about the Christmas present on the last chapter, I just wanted to add a little something extra really, anyway here is chapter 8, this will be the last chapter for this story, please enjoy, read and review x**

**Revelling the truth**

_Oh god, ok Alex stay calm, just casual walks over to the guv's office and takes his house key. Please let him is alright._

"Ma'am was you going, you can't go looking for the guv, and you won't have a chance of finding him". Chris spoke up to break the tension in the room.

"I'm not Chris I'm going back to the Guv's house to see if there is anything there that forensics has missed". Alex replied, while walking out of CID with tears forming in her eyes.

Nicking one of the police patrol cars, Alex drove all the way to Gene's house. She pulled up to the house with police tape around it, showing her if she walked straight in and up to his room, were on the bedside table laid a small gift wrapped box with her name written on it, slowly walking towards it, Alex picked the box up, un wrapped It and carefully opened the box to revel the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen in her life, it was pure gold with a heart shaped emerald sitting inside, and on the back engraved was the words " Unbreakable". Picking it out of the box, Alex put it around d her neck, and walked out of the room not noticing that from her and Gene's night of passion laid her lacy knickers in the corner from were gene had thrown them.

"There has to be something that we can use as a lead, I mean he can't have been kidnapped during the night could he". Shaz wonder, while handing everyone there cups of tea.

"I don't know Shaz you know these nutters, they do anything at any time". Chris replied, drinking his cup of tea.

"Nah, it's all bollocks this, I mean no one followed the guv home, and it's not like he was seeing a bird so it wouldn't be a woman". Ray said, lighting a cigarette.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that carling". Superintendunt Tom replied as he walked into CID

"It appears that when forensics where looking into DCI's Hunts bedroom they came across a pair of red lacy knickers that appear to be from a woman who he had slept with a couple of weeks ago". Holding the red knickers in question Alex walked into CID and the first thing she saw were her knickers dangling off the Super's finger.

"Urm sir, why are you holding a pair of knickers"? Not wanting to let everyone know that they are her's.

"They were found in DCI Hunts bedroom, do you know who these might belong too DI drake".

"Urm no sir, I don't". Alex said, not wanting to give her away

"Well we shall soon find out as forensic can look into, and come back with a match". Tom replied walking out and straight to forensic.

_Oh shit, oh my god Alex when they find out they are your knickers they will give you hell, plus they will nag you for the rest of your life knowing that you shagged Gene._

"Never knew the guv was seeing a bird, he kept that quiet bloody sneaky git". Ray was the first person to act on the guv having a pair of woman's knickers in his room.

"I wonder if we know her ray". Shaz replied, stating the obvious.

"Nah doubt it, properly just some local prozzie who forgot her knickers.

"_I'll give you local prozzie" Alex thought, not liking the fact that they thought it was some prozzie knickers._

It was all Alex heard from CID was them talking about gene and his secret woman, sometimes she just wanted to tell them that it was her, but she knew she couldn't because they would all think of her as some cheap tart, while looking through some evidence Viv burst in with a recording on a tape.

"Ma'am you have to see this, it's the guv and you daughter". Snatching the tape off viv, she played it through gene's video player in his office alone.

" Mum, Mum I want you to know that I love you and that I'm sorry for not believing you about with you and dad split up, I love you so much mum". Molly cried out for her mum on the tape, tears flowing down her face, it looked like she was tied up to a chair, with gene tied behind her, Alex didn't like the fact that there was blood falling from her daughter's face. The camera spun around to show gene, he had blood all over him, he looked so tired, hungry and all Alex wanted to do was to give them both a cuddle.

" Alex, you know what you need to do, I want you to save your little molls here and leave me, forget about me cause I've had my life and your molls ere hasn't so when you get this message I want you to know that I love ya you daft mare and that I always will". Alex switched the telly off, not believing the words that Gene had said to her, in front of her daughter. Knowing that she had to make a decision she takes the tape and slips it into her jacket, walking out of CID, she headed to the loo's making sure that she was alone, she locked herself in a cubicle and cried her heart out.

"Ray, do you know where ma'am has got to". Shaz asked worried about her college.

"Think she went loo's Shaz". Ray replied not looking bothered

Walking towards the loo's Shaz heard cries coming from a cubicle, knocking on the door.

"Ma'am. Ma'am is you alright". Shaz asked. Hearing a chain being unlocked Alex opened the door to Shaz.

" No Shaz I'm not, I they have my daughter and they have gene, I mean what more do they want, it doesn't help that I have to meet up with them and choose between my daughter or gene to live, the other will die right in front of me". Alex said wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"By the way ma'am I know it's your knickers that was found in the guv's bedroom". Shaz said making Alex look up at her.

"How did you find out"? Alex replied wanting to know how she knew it was her that was seeing the guv.

"Because of the way you looked at each other after that night, it was really obvious; ray and Chris don't know thought".

"They will, once forensics have done there bit". Alex said walking out of the toilets and back to CID.

Walking past CID they noticed that Super intendant Tom was back with two other officers.

"Oh no, they're not going to arrest me". Alex panicked knowing that if she was arrested she won't be able to meet the kidnappers and see gene or molly".

Shaz and Alex walked into CID when…

"YOU BITCH, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT THE GUV KIDNAPPED". Ray slammed down at Alex first, making her feel like complete shit.

"I HAVN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG RAY STOP FUCKING SHOUTING AT ME, ALL I DID WAS SLEEP WITH HIM OKAY". Alex shouted back, not caring that they now all knew that she slept with Gene.

"Why didn't you tell us then"? Super intendant Tom asked her.

"Because I and Gene didn't want you lot to know, we both promised that we wouldn't say anything".

Everyone was looking at Alex, not knowing what to say to her.

"I knew you were a slag you know". Ray said to Alex.

Alex ran out of CID, with Shaz chasing after her, Alex didn't care no more, all she wanted was her molly and gene back safe, that's all she wanted was that really too much to ask. Alex kept on running, not caring how far or how long she ran for. She decided to stop, stopping outside an old warehouse which had danger written all over it. Wanting to investigate, Alex took off her shoes and walked slowly into the warehouse, watching were she was putting her feet, she climbed up some stairs and walked along a plank of wood, stopping instantly when she heard a her daughter voice.

"Just let me go, I haven't done anything wrong, please just let me go, I'm only 12". Molly pleaded with all her heart to be let out.

Alex heard every single word, not really believing her luck either that she had found the place were Gene and Molly are being kidnapped, walking along further she found a platform were she can watch over and listen to every single thing, and more importantly see Gene and Molly from high up.

"Why would you want to kidnap a 12 year old girl, I mean she hasn't done shit, me yeah but Molly no since she hasn't down shit wrong". Gene replied, while looking around the ware house he spotted a female figure hiding on the 2nd floor, looking a bit more he noticed the frame of the hair and knew instantly that it was bolly. However not liking the fact that she was on her own he tried to warn her to get the fuck out before the find her and blow his and molly's brains out.

"You know, if I was a 12 year old girl I'd be trying to GET THE FUCK OUT". Gene said, making sure he said the last four words louder to tell Alex to get the fuck out of here.

Alex knew Gene had found her, not liking the fact that if gene can see her then so can the kidnappers, she heard gene warning her to get the fuck out, but she couldn't. Quietly she tip toed further back to the wall in the dark to hide her presence however it didn't work for long. When her radio crackled into life with ray's voice booming down it.

"Drake the super said if you don't come back then he's going to suspended you". Knowing that the kidnappers had heard the radio, she quickly took the batteries out and left it on the floor while trying to find a hiding place.

"That was a police radio, right Sid go look around for the police radio, and if you find anyone with it, you know what to do". Ordering his friend, he took a gun to Molly's head; making her so scared she grabbed Gene's hand and held it tight.

When gene heard the police radio go off, all he could think about was Bolly, she needed to run and run fast if she was to get out, she's so stupid he thought to himself, why would you take a radio with you if you're trying to sneak in, stupid woman, while thinking his thoughts he felt two soft hands grab his, making him snap back, he realised that molly was now being held at gun point.

"I know you're her Alex, your radio gave you away, now you either come out or show yourself or I blow your little girl's brains out".

Not knowing what to do she, reached for her gun, and walk into the light pointing it at her.

"You either let my daughter go or I'll kill myself". Alex walked straight towards them.

"Fine but then what about Gene, don't you want him as well". Knowing that the kidnapper was right she dropped the gun and the kidnapper let go of molly, but kept gene at gun point. Alex cradled her daughter in her arms, now all Alex had to do was to talk this weirdo out of shooting g Gene and Alex will have Gene back as well.

"You don't have to do this, you know, Gene hasn't done anything wrong". Alex said

"I do, I have to, and if I don't then I will walk away without achieving anything". He replied

" If you kill a copper, then you won't achieving anything because you will be locked up for a long time, but if you put the gun down, you will get about 5 years instead of 25 years for killing a copper". Alex said.

"Yeah but, you don't see what I want to achieve Alex, I want to be known as the bloke who killed Gene hunt, think of how popular I will be in prison".

"Is that really what you want, to be popular, you can be popular without killing people, I know what you're feeling, you're feeling loneliness and by killing a popular copper you think it will make you have friends and be popular in jail, but it won't, you will regret it from the moment you walk into jail, but if you put the gun down you won't have to spend nearly all your life in jail". Alex said, with a bit of pleading in her voice.

She watched as the kidnapper, took his gun away from Gene and in that second, a gun shot went off and he fell to the floor, looking up she saw Shaz holding a gun.

"Bloody hell Shaz where did you come from". Alex said while running over to Gene to UN tie him.

"Bloody hell Granger, I am going to promote you for saving my lovely arse". Gene shouted loud enough for Shaz to hear.

While Alex heard arrest the kidnappers, she united Gene and before she even had the chance to say something gene grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips.

"You are going to have a nice chat with me when we get back". Alex knew why because she came here on her own without backup.

"Well I will warn you, that they know about us because they found my red lacy knickers in your room". Alex said while stocking the back of his neck.

"OH bugger, oh never mind, doesn't matter". Gene said as he walked out of the warehouse lumping due to injuries.

Lumping out of the warehouse Gene shouted to Shaz to tell her that she had been promoted and that he was bloody proud of her. While on the bus to get back to the station, gene look at how happy was now that she had been reunited with her daughter, he watched as Alex and her daughter laughed and joked during the time on the bus, he noticed that Alex was wearing the necklace he brought her for Christmas which made him smile.

"Mum when we get back can we go out please, somewhere nice for dinner, oh and can Mr Hunt come as well". Molly said, looking at her mum with puppy dog eyes.

"Urm, yeah of course we can Molls, that alright with you gene, do you want to come with us". Alex replied secretly hoping that Gene would come too.

"Yeah that's fine bolls; I don't mind coming at all". Gene replied while giving Alex a sneaky wink. Making Alex giggle.

They arrived back into CID, Alex and Gene walked in Hand in hand with Molly walking in front of them, when they entered CID it was like entering a funeral, it was very quiet like someone had died or something.

"What's up with you lot". Gene barked not liking the silence treatment that they were giving him.

"You and her… shagging, we found out our selves, why didn't you tell us guv, I mean we've known you for bloody 20-30 years and you still can't tell us who you were shagging". Ray said, really annoyed at the fact that the guv didn't tell him that he had shagged Alex.

"Listen Raymond I might have known you for a long time, but I still don't have to tell you who I am shagging, plus I only shagged Alex the once". Gene replied as he turned to go into his office he saw Alex and her daughter in the same standing position blocking his entrance into his office.

"Only shagged her once, what you actually thought you were going to get more were you". Alex said looking at gene with lust in her eyes. She knew that he knew that she was lying at that she wanted it to continue because they both wanted a relationship with each other.

"Yeah Gene". Molly butted in, leaving gene stuttered for words. Alex and Molly left and told Gene to hurry up as they wanted to go out now, instead of later.

Gene drove Alex and molly, to a wonderful rest rant which had the view of the London Bridge with all lights upon it. They got a table and molly went up to get the menus.

"So Bolls, I was wandering if you and molls here want to stay at mine tonight, I mean I've got a spare bedroom, so your little molls can sleep in there…" Gene said, but was interrupted.

"I'm not little I'm 12 and that is not little, is it mum?" Molly said making Gene jump out of his skin.

"Right as I was saying, molly can sleep in the spare room, and you lady b can sleep in the same bed as the gene genie". Gene said, waggling his eyebrows at Alex.

During the evening, Gene and Molly had become really close, and Alex could see that Gene was really bonding with her. Alex thought back on her relationship with gene, he wasn't even her type, but there was something about him that just made her fall for him and fall for him hard. Gene and Molly were finishing off the deserts, when molly needed to go to the loo, as soon as molly left the table; Alex put one hand on gene's thigh and rubbed it gently.

"Bolls, you do know that if you hand goes any higher I won't be able to walk out of here". Gene said not liking the fact that Alex can turn him on by the click of her fingers.

"Come on, I want to go home, I'll get molly and then we can go home yeah". Alex said getting up from the table she put her coat on, and grabbed molly's coat, handing it to her as she left the loos. They drove to Gene's house, with Alex's hand on his thigh and Molly chatting away in the back. To gene it felt like he was in a family and that molly was his daughter, he had never wanted kids, but he just couldn't believe how he got along with molly like a house on fire, it felt like he was the luckiest bloke on the planet. They arrived at Gene's house, and they stepped inside, Gene took their coats and told molly to make her at home, running up the stairs gene showed molly were she will be sleeping.

"Right molls, if you need anything let me know alright love". Gene said as molly wanted to go sleep, gene said good night, but froze when he heard her say goodnight back.

"Goodnight dad… I mean Gene". Molly replied, knowing that she wanted Gene to be her dad she fell asleep. As gene shut the door, he almost jumped when he saw Alex behind him, with a smirk on her face.

"She really likes you gene, I can tell because she called you dad". Alex said, taking Gene's hand and led him into the bedroom and shut the door. Alex flung her arms around him, and kissed him like never before.

"Gene, promise me something". Alex said

"What". Gene replied moving Alex to the bed, undoing her top at the same time.

"Promise me that whatever happens molly can stay with us". Alex said.

" Of course Bolls, it's your daughter I'm not going to keep you away from her any longer, I'm giving you the week off to spend time with her, you can have the car as long as you don't crash it". Gene replied, kissing her neck, and undoing her jeans, he laid her on to the bed and there they stayed in bed all night making love.

The END

**Sorry about the delay, but that was the end of my first story, hope you liked it, I was thinking of writing a sequel to this story, but not sure please give me your opinions thank you xxx**


End file.
